wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ork
The culture of the orks has remained mostly intact over the years, even during the intensely long Civil War that ravaged Koroth'Kan. The key inspiration behind the race, from their culture to their design, is that of the earthen Aztecs and their civilization. In fact, the appearance of the orks draws upon Quetzalcoatl itself, the deity whose name means "feathered serpent" in nahuatl. History The orks have always been on Wing Haven, and were one of the first four races to be born during Creation. In the beginning, they were a peaceful race, grateful to their Techiwanwai for the land she'd given them in the heart of Koroth'Kan. They considered the lot they were granted to be a great honor, given its central location on the continent and the mountain in its own center, that they came to regard as the heart of the land itself. As the other races were designated their lots, the orks acquired their own bias, feeling that they were given a favored location as opposed to the others. Of course, it would eventually be discovered that orks simply have a natural distaste for large bodies of water, and so prematurely thought that everyone else were given less-than-desirable locales. In the brief but peaceful first years of Wing Haven, the orks quickly began to revere their mountain, naming it Korautloth Heart. It did not take long before they'd already given it a place in their own personal view of Creation. While Nikolai was greatly adverse to her races worshiping her, the orks thought that anything less would be disrespectful, and even based their religion around her and her creating everything. Kahn'Ra's importance in their religion—dubbed teshkicaya—was diminished to simply creating Nikolai; seeming to forget that she only technically created everything, having had much assistance from Kahn'Ra Himself. They even believed that the continent on which they lived (having then not been named "Koroth'Kan") was once a great being who died long ago, and whose shell was granted Wing Haven's oceans as its resting place. Korautloth was the name they gave this "being", taking much pride in watching over his heart. Culture The orks have many beasts tamed and under their care, for companionship, hunting, cattle, and more. The two that they're most known for taming are the mace amphitheres and the maws. Both serpentine to varying degrees, the former act in a cat-like role for the orks, while the latter are part-mount and part-war machine. Governments Write the third section of your page here. Appearance The ork race is one known for their sheer physical presence, with a stature that demands respect, grudgingly or otherwise. With the tallest known ork reaching 8 feet, and the heaviest weighing in at 400 pounds, they are not a race to be trifled with lightly. Even the females cut quite the imposing figure, being only slightly shorter and lighter, but occasionally rivaling the males. Their faces, while much more rugged than a snake's, are still similar in that they have slightly protruding faces that are just barely classifiable as snouts. Their foreheads are slanted, sloping straight into their large noses and in-between their large, pronounced eye ridges. They have long, pointed ears that sit just above and behind the eyes, seeming to slide off and away from the ridges. Though fur-less, and much sharper looking, the ears are considered by some to be horse-like, and are utilized by some of the other races as subjects of ridicule. The orks ignore this attempt at provocation, however, for their ears are highly sensitive, and allow them to hear even the vaguest of sounds. The forms are both male and female are muscular and thick, but also very streamline and almost serpentine. Even the largest of males move with a shifting grace not unlike that of a snakes, and the gait of both genders bears resemblance to a slithering snake; head bobbing lightly, slight sways from side to side, feet sliding moderately before and after a step is taken. When orks idle, however, they tend to stand straight, shoulders back, chest out, and head held high; though the other races have commented that this seems snakelike as well: "Like a viper waiting to strike". The only thing that does not make the orks serpentine is that they lack tails. To further along the snake-ish appearance of Wing Havien orks, they do not bear any hairs on their bodies. They are even cold-blooded as well as hairless, and so clearly not a mammalian race. That is not to say the orks are scaled, but nor are they completely bare. Orks bear extensive feathering on their heads and faces; the feathers on the head cascading down their backs like a mane, stopping usually just above the hips. Some individuals even have mane feathers streaming out onto their shoulders. Orks tend to bear a unique type of feathers they call tep'iwai, which are simply minuscule feathers that almost act as the stubble equivalent to plumage. It usually covers their eye ridges, and on some males, can even accumulate on their cheekbones, across their chests, and even along the jaw as a form of beard. General Behavior Write the fifth section of your page here. Notable Members *Zanthros *Thralxian *Grakkas *Darkkus *Grunudan Gallery Category:Races Category:Documentation Category:Work In Progress Category:Orks